


Cookies

by Keye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/pseuds/Keye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of ficlets for my favorite guys, one naughty and one nice. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Nice

"Gran sent us sorghum cookies!" Elijah pulls a shoebox from the packing carton, scattering crumpled newspaper in all directions. There's an envelope taped to the front of the box, both of their names written across it in her neat and tidy hand.

Sean asks the obvious question. "What are sorghum cookies?"

Elijah grins. "They're like Iowegian gingerbread men."

"I see. In a shoebox?"

"It's tradition. Gran always sends me sorghum cookies at Christmas."

Sean's heart swells with a warm rush of affection as Elijah looks up at him, glowing with happiness.

"This year, she sent them to both of us."

 

~~~~~~~

 

Naughty

It's a crying shame but Sean can't seem to focus on what he's doing. There's no place he'd rather be than with Elijah naked beneath him, flushed and beautiful in the merrily winking red and green lights strung across the head of the bed. But his mind insists on wandering.

It might be Burl Ives distracting him, holly-jollying in the next room. Or maybe it's the potent aroma of fresh cut evergreen masking Elijah's more delicate scent. Or the shoebox with it's holiday wrapping set in a place of honor on the headboard, as if Gran herself is watching over them. That could be the problem, right there.

Defiantly determined, Sean returns his full attention to relishing the warm, bare skin under his tongue but Elijah twitches suddenly, wriggling and pushing him away, laughing wildly.

"Wait! I've got cookie crumbs embedded in my ass!"

Of course. The sheets are gritty.

With a giggly snort, Elijah shoves at Sean and rolls them over so he lands on top. Sean hugs him with one arm and brushes off the offending crumbs with his free hand. "You wouldn't know how they got there, I suppose."

Elijah only smiles alluringly, and changes the subject.


End file.
